


La verdadera historia de Eduardo Saverin

by electracine



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si Eduardo fuera profesor universitario de Mark y Eduardo se obsesionara con Mark de la misma forma en que Humbert Humbert se obsesiona con Lolita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdadera historia de Eduardo Saverin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isharayar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isharayar).



> Espero que Vladimir Nabokov no se esté revolviendo en su tumba ante mi intento de imitar/parodiar su estilo.

_“Todo es carne y todo es pureza”_ (Vladimir Nabokov)

Él era mi Antínoo y yo su Adriano; él era mi David y yo su Jonathan; él era mi Bosie y yo su Oscar Wilde. Uno siempre puede contar con un profesor universitario para obtener una serie de ejemplificaciones sacadas de la manga que no ejemplifican nada. El estilo hiperbólico y pseudo-poético se debe a que incluso los profesores universitarios pueden tener un corazón de maníaco. Apuesto, querido lector, que incluso te has imaginado estos ejemplos ilustrados con un powerpoint de diseño rudimentario proyectado en la pantalla de un aula semivacía e iluminada por fluorescentes que parpadean en una mañana lluviosa. Pero no es así. No, yo era (y soy) un negado para la informática; era (y soy) incapaz de hacer un powerpoint. Por rudimentario que sea. Aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Dadas estas circunstancias, no deja de ser algo irónico que acabara enamorándome de un programador informático. Mi incompetencia en temas informáticos era algo que divertía enormemente a mi amado. Y por supuesto yo hacía todo lo posible para divertirlo, incluso exagerar mi torpeza e inventar anécdotas risibles que rayaban lo inverosímil. En una ocasión incluso llegué al extremo de contarle el embuste que en un cursillo de informática cuando el profesor nos pidió que refrescásemos la pantalla, yo cogí una hoja de papel y abaniqué el monitor que tenía delante. Él no rió, porque nunca reía abiertamente (enseñando sus dientes perfectos obra de una cara ortodoncia por la que todo niño americano que se precie debe pasar) pero sí que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en un cuarta parte de sonrisa. Aquello era suficiente y ahora daría mi vida por poder presenciarlo una vez más. Señores y señoras del jurado, ésta es la prueba número uno de que yo le amaba.

Me imagino que, cínico lector, levantarás una ceja de incredulidad, pero juro solemnemente que es verdad: yo le amaba y él fue mío. Hasta que alguien me lo arrebató. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, cruzar océanos de fuego y desiertos de hielo. Lamentablemente no fue necesaria tamaña prueba de amor y lo único que pude hacer por él fue acompañarlo en trayectos en aviones, trenes, y coches alquilados. Y, por más que viva, siempre recordaré aquella época como la más feliz de mi vida. Y también la más angustiante, porque el miedo a perderlo siempre estaba dentro de mí, como un tumor consumiéndome, como un veneno extendiéndose a través de mi sangre hasta las partes más remotas de mi cuerpo. Supongo que ya ha quedado claro que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz y en aquella época su felicidad se centraba en el éxito o no de su empresa. Comencé prestándole dinero, pero el sueldo de un profesor no deja de ser algo raquítico y pronto se agotó, así que no tuve otra alternativa que abandonar mi carrera en la docencia y dedicarme a buscar inversores por toda Norte-América. Nos alojábamos en moteles de carretera y, mientras él tecleaba en su portátil, yo me ponía en contacto con posibles patrocinadores. Y cuando llegaba la noche podía dormirme junto a su cuerpo desnudo y caliente, y cuando él estaba profundamente dormido incluso podía acariciar toda su piel con mis dedos tímidos y temblorosos sin que él se enterara (porque lo cierto era que cuando estaba despierto no era precisamente muy tolerante ni proclive a las caricias). Sin embargo, muchas veces me despertaba, empapado en un sudor frío y pegajoso, de una pesadilla en la que él me había abandonado por otro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni compasión.

Ahora sé que desde el principio ese criminal nos siguió. Que diga que no soy un paranoico no convencerá a nadie, pero ciertamente no lo soy. A veces mi romanticismo patológico puede convertirme en un bobalicón afectado y pretencioso pero nunca me hace imaginar cosas que no son. Nunca. La primera noche que pasamos juntos, cuando volvía de buscar el equipaje en el coche, lo vi de lejos en el bar del hotel hablando con un tipo, que incluso de lejos uno ya podía adivinar que era un cretino engreído de competición. Cuando después le pregunté con quién estaba conversando, él me negó que hubiera estado hablando con nadie. Probablemente se entendían desde el principio y lo único que querían era reírse del panoli del profesor Saverin. Quizás él sólo se unió a mí con la esperanza de sacar el dinero que necesitaba de mi acaudalado padre, pero esto era lo único que yo no iba a hacer por amor: lo de rebajarme ante mi padre y darle la satisfacción de volver a sentirse decepcionado con su hijo que nunca haría nada bueno en la vida. Aunque él sólo me quisiera por el dinero o cualquier otra razón mezquina, no me importa, porque lo único que importa es que yo sí que lo quise de verdad. Me oyes, Mark, estés dónde estés, te perdono. Siempre que vuelvas a mi lado arrepintiéndote de tus pecados.

Nuestra primera noche no fue como me la imaginaba, cualquier observador externo la calificaría de un fracaso risible, pero para mí fue perfecta por el simple hecho de que éramos él y yo. Mark pidió a recepción una cama plegable e insistió en que durmiera en ella porque argumentó que cuando dormía se movía demasiado y a la mañana siguiente yo podía despertar con un ojo morado provocado por un codazo suyo. Tímido e inseguro, acepté y no me atreví a reclamar nada como mío. Pero llegó el alba y me desperté no por los primeros rayos de sol sino por el peso del ser que más adoraba encima de mí. Oh, lector, sé de buena tinta que estás esperando que te cuente algunos detalles picantes y obscenos, pero no te voy a conceder este placer; yo soy un caballero, un brasileño aquejado de una enfermedad incurable llamada romanticismo, que no da al sexo la importancia que la hipócritamente puritana sociedad americana le da. Sí, lo reconozco, antes de que fuera totalmente mío, deseaba poseer el cuerpo de Mark y en muchas ocasiones vertí mi simiente pensando en ello, y mal está que lo diga yo, pero en el fondo Eduardo Saverin es un ser sensible y exquisito que está por encima de estas cosas. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo lo amaba de una forma pura y sin egoísmos. Hubiera sido feliz sólo con poder estar a su lado, aunque fuera como un espectro inofensivo. Me conformaría con ver cada día esos dedos largos danzando a una velocidad asombrosa sobre un teclado, su lengua hacer una fugaz aparición para humedecerse los labios secos, la forma arrogante en que fruncía el ceño cuando alguien le contradecía. Moriría de felicidad si pudiera ser su asexuado ángel de la guarda para toda la eternidad.

Sólo por una vez iré contra mis principios y haré una única excepción para contar un detalle que creo que ejemplifica muy bien el carácter de mi amado y la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Esa noche en que por primera vez llegamos hasta el final (porque antes, cuando yo era un profesor solitario y misterioso y el un alumno brillante, hubo encuentros en sitios como los servicios públicos de un bar de los alrededores de la facultad y mi minúsculo despacho que compartía con otro profesor, gordo y calvo, con dos pasiones desmesuradas: una confesable por las mariposas y otra inconfesable por las niñas pubescentes), pero no fue hasta esa primera noche de hotel (¿o quizás debería decir mañana para ser totalmente fiel a la verdad?) que llegamos hasta el final. Y esa noche (o esa mañana), en pleno éxtasis amoroso, él no paraba de soltar frases como que se la metiera toda, que se la metiera hasta el fondo y otras groserías indecentes que ni siquiera me atrevo a poner por escrito y que aún sonaban más obscenas al salir de esos labios de querubín y ese rostro de expresión angelical.

Vuestro humilde servidor que está escribiendo esta confesión hubiera preferido que en un momento tan sagrado las únicas palabras que se pronunciaran fueran declaraciones de amor, y que encima fueran enunciadas en un susurro entrecortado. Pero Mark tenía la enervante tendencia de soltar obscenidades cuando estábamos entregados en el acto amoroso y no siempre circunscritas al momento que estábamos compartiendo, ya que pronto descubrí que Mark tenía inclinación a contarme aventuras sexuales de su pasado, desde las pajas que se hacía a los doce años con su compañero de tienda durante el campamento de verano hasta el trío que se marcó con dos gemelos remeros. Y a mí me irritaba y dolía que en un momento tan íntimo que debería haber sido exclusivamente compartido entre nosotros dos, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, estuviera abarrotado de fantasmas sin rostro de lo más incordiantes. Pero aún así, yo le amaba. Sí, le amaba a pesar de todas sus particularidades que a mí me sulfuraban.

Estas peculiaridades irritantes no eran precisamente pocas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo repito, yo le amaba. Entre estas singularidades había una especialmente enojosa. No me refiero a la de ir con chancletas y calcetines blancos a todas partes. A esta aberración inocua me acostumbré pronto: se lo perdonaba como un signo de excentricidad que un genio se puede permitir. Me refiero a la manía de (cuando íbamos en avión, tren o coche alquilado) lanzar cacahuetes al aire para atraparlos de un bocado antes que aterrizaran en el suelo. Si esto de por sí ya me ponía los pelos de punta, peor era ver que no tenía tan buena puntería como él pretendía y el suelo (de aviones, trenes o coches alquilados) acababa sembrado de frutos secos para bochorno mío. De hecho, los tics más irritantes de mi amado formarían parte de lo que se podría llamar el campo alimentario. Así, comía con las manos, hablaba con la boca llena y se rechupeteaba sonoramente los dedos. Y encima, si se manchaba la ropa, cosa que lamentablemente ocurría frecuentemente, ni se dignaba a cambiársela, así que muchas veces (otra vez para bochorno mío) se paseaba todo el día delante de todo el mundo con una visible mancha de ketchup en la camiseta.

Hay algunos hombres que por amor escriben los versos más preciosos, otros derrotan los tiranos más crueles, y aún otros mandan esculpir las estatuas más bellas, yo presenté una demanda judicial. No quería dinero, sólo quería que admitiera que se había equivocado, que me había traicionado, y ya puestos a pedir que reconociera que aún me amaba (por más que en realidad aún no me había dicho nunca que me quisiera). No, no quería el dinero que yo le había prestado y sin el cual él no podría haber montado ni siquiera un tenderete para vender limonada a sus vecinos. No, yo lo quería a él. Durante la demanda, fingía que era frío y controlador, pero en realidad me estaba abrasando de amor por dentro. Por más que sabía que cuando se terminara todo probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca más, observarlo durante todo el rato era doloroso, así que de cuando en cuando miraba por la ventana y me mordía el labio en un gesto de frustración mal disimulada. No importa cuánto recibí al final. No fue suficiente porque ni todo el dinero del mundo podría compensar la infelicidad que representaba no tenerlo a mi lado. Pero sabía quién era el culpable. Nos había seguido desde la primera noche, como recordarás si has presentado una mínima atención. Estaba solo en el porche contemplando la noche estrellada cuando oí una voz a mi espalda que, en tono jocoso, comentaba que tenía suerte de ir tan bien acompañado. Pretendía establecer una complicidad entre nosotros dos, una especie de compañerismo criminal. Con una mueca de asco que él no pudo apreciar porque estaba demasiado oscuro le dije que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando y volví dentro sin haberle visto el rostro. Pero ahora sé que era él. No hay ninguna duda. Ninguna.

Hay algunos hombres que vagan durante diez largos años para reencontrarse con su amor perdido y otros que luchan en guerras sangrientas que duran una década, pero hay otros más vulgares que cometen asesinatos. Me apena decir que yo me incluyo dentro de este último grupo. Tengo que confesar que nunca he destacado por mi valentía, como el lector perspicaz ya habrá intuido, pero sí por tener un corazón de maníaco. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Yo estaba enfermo de amor y alguien me había robado la razón de mi existencia sin ser digno de ella, sin saber apreciarla, sólo para reírse en mi cara. ¿No lo comprendes? Era como si alguien con sus manos ponzoñosas hubiera robado el santo sudario para sonarse los mocos. Tenía que hacer algo. Un crimen así no podía quedar impune. Lo decidí ya cuando estaba firmando el acuerdo por una cantidad que no voy a revelar porque no deja de ser una mera trivialidad. Era o él o yo. Y ante tal dilema todo el que sea mínimamente sincero con uno mismo sabe que no hay ni la más mínima duda de cuál va a ser la elección.

Hay un aforismo que dice que quien comete un asesinato siempre es peor que su víctima, pero esto no deja de ser una patraña moralista. Mark, no te lo creas, tú sabes perfectamente que (hagan lo que hagan) hay hombres que son mejores que otros. No sientas pena por él. Era o él o yo. Y yo tenía que vivir un poco más para poder contar nuestro amor. Cuando lo maté, una tarde después de una visita al dentista debido a mi proverbial mala salud bucal, ya no estaban juntos, porque mi amado ya se había dado cuenta de qué clase de microbio era el hombre por el que me había dejado. Aún así, no había vuelto conmigo arrepentido, porque siempre fue un orgulloso (y ésta siempre fue una de las cualidades por las que más le amé). No era capaz de entender que había sido él quién me había traicionado, que el acto que me recriminaba yo sólo lo había cometido por la misma razón que hacía absolutamente todas las cosas: para llamar su atención.

El cobarde fingió que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Y, por más que mi dicción era algo imperfecta a causa de que mi boca (después de la visita al dentista que he mencionado) aún estaba entre adormecida y dolorida, él me tenía que entender a la perfección. Sin embargo, el muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que iba en serio hasta que acerté el primer disparo en su pie. Después, cuando le pregunté si prefería ser ejecutado sentado o de pie, empezó a suplicar por su vida. Querido lector, no sé si estarás tan ansioso por detalles sangrientos como lo estabas por los detalles picantes, pero en este caso también te voy a decepcionar. No, en este aspecto tampoco voy a entrar en pormenores morbosos. Él no merecía estar vivo y ahora ya no lo está. Con esto ya está dicho todo. Mark, no fue venganza, fue justicia. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Yo tenía que vivir un poco más para que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir para siempre juntos. Aunque sólo fuera en las hemerotecas. Pero yo confío que sobreviviremos para toda la eternidad como una de esas historias continuamente reinventadas que nadie sabe dónde ha aprendido pero que todo el mundo conoce. Mark, estés dónde estés, sé feliz y (aunque es casi imposible) espero que encuentres alguien que te ame tanto como te he amado yo. Y aunque sea así, no olvides nunca que he existido y que te he amado.

Casi se me olvidaba. Querido lector, sé indulgente una vez más y permíteme una post data. Tengo que decir que estoy en contra de la pena de muerte por muchas más razones que las evidentes y espero que el juez que me toque sea del mismo parecer.


End file.
